My Only Fear Is Losing You
by Lovely Complex Girl
Summary: If only I knew my only fear was the fear of losing you...
1. Losing You

**Me: Hey guys! It's your Miyumi here! I just decided to write a random story about suicide. Yes, Amu tries to kill herself! YAY~**

**Yaya: Nooo! Not Amu chi! *sob***

**Me: ~_~' just read the story, ok!**

**Ikuto: It doesn't suck too much.**

**Amu: Miyumi does not own Shugo Chara-**

**Me: ZOMG! MY DAD JUST BROUGHT HOME SUSHIII!**

**Ikuto: *goes kitty on us* MEOW! **

**Me: MY SUSHII!**

* * *

She stood on the edge, yet did not fear the fall. The wind howled in her ears and ripped at her pink hair, yet Amu did not waver nor wince at the biting cold. With a sad sort of smile, she cast her dull gold eyes down on the sight of the churning grey sea, which had opened its gaping mouth in hopes of swallowing Amu whole. It was wild, yet beautiful, and it tempted Amu with its siren songs. She should have been feeling something, anything, but she felt none. Not even Fear could penetrate the thick hide concealing her emotions.

What was fear? Was it a feeling? Was it a living thing that grew within the host and fed of the person's terror? What really was the face of Fear? Amu never knew, nor did she believe she would ever live to find out the mysteries of Fear.

Here she was, standing on the bridge, gazing into the storm, yet she felt nothing. Was she not suppoed to feel-

"Amu!"

Her heart jumped in fright.

**Ikuto.**

Amu glanced over her shoulder and caught sight of the soaked, pale faced boy staring at her with fear filled blue eyes. "Amu, don't jump! Come on; walk over here to me."

She wanted to. She wanted to be in Ikuto's arms. Safe. Warm. Without fear. In Ikuto's arms, it was only her and the lullaby of a beating heart.

One foot came off the railing as Amu blinked at Ikuto. "You came back," she stated with no emotion as Ikuto took a cautious step toward her. "I thought I'd never see you again."

She swung her other foot over the railing and now she was competely turned toward Ikuto.

"Amu," he breathed shakily. "J-Just come down from there. Please."

She blinked at him questioningly as she tightened her fists around the metal.

"Why," she asked as the rain beat down on her, soaking her clothes and making her hair feel heavy on her head.

Ikuto smiled as he extended his hand toward her. "I'll tell you when you get down."

Amu's grip slowly weakened on the rail as she buckled her knees and readied herself to move away from the edge.

But something swirled in the air.

The angry wind lifted her by the clothing and flung her to the sea as Amu jumped down from the railing. A yowl of rage escaped her mouth as she deserately tried to find something to hang on to. But it was too late. Gravity took a hold of her small form as she tumbled over the edge, her pink locks plastering to her face.

"Amu, no!"

She was falling, tumbling to her death. It was beautiful, yet ugly, Amu thought as she cast a sad smile at the screaming Ikuto, who was screaming and watching her fall with horror.

Her heart beat faster as her eyes widened in realization.

This was what Fear felt like.

Losing the one you loved.

She had finally found out what Fear was.

* * *

**Me: Another short story! Why? Because I can't hold onto an idea long enough, that's why! But, this might be a two-shot. I might add in where Ikuto thinks he lost her, but he finds her again in ... 6 years? Yea, I'm gonna stick with that! :)**

**Amu: Oh, this is soooo sad! *tissue***

**Ikuto: It's not that sad. WOMEN. **

**Me and Amu: *_* **

**Ikuto: ...**

**Itachi: Um... Review? **


	2. Finding You

**Me: Holy crap! I actually wrote a second chapter to a story!**

**Itachi: WHO ARE YOU? *pulls out taser* You're not Miyumi!**

**Me: Ah! I am Miyumi! Don't make me tell everyone that you still sleep with a stuffed dog named Yumi chan!**

**Itachi: … You just told my secret. TO THE READERS. *_***

**Me: *sweatdrop* Uhh-Uhhh… *runs***

**-random noises of destruction***

**Itachi: Now I have to punish you. *drags me into room***

**Me: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**Ikuto: Miyumi is having some technical diff-**

**Me: *sticks head out* NO! SAY THE DISCLAIMERRRR- *gets dragged back into room***

**Ikuto: Uh… Ok? So Miyumi does not own Shug-**

**Me: *drags herself out* I SEE THE LIGHT- LET GO OF MY LEG- ITACHIIIII! *gets dragged back in***

**Amu: MIYUMI DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

**Ikuto: She owns a hickey now. *snickers* You would know all about hickeys, Amu chan. *smirk***

**Amu: HENTAI COSPLAY NEKOMIMI!**

* * *

Falling, falling, she was drifting farther away until finally, cold water slapped against her back and muted her from the world. The sea was calm underneath the terrible waves in this vast space; no noise, no fighting, all that existed was her and the water. The sea swallowed her whole being, but she fought her way to the surface.

She couldn't let go, not yet.

She broke through and gasped as sweet air filled her lungs with relief. Now all that remained was to- "Ikuto," she screamed as she desperately tried to fight the tempest away. "Help me!" The biting rain mercilessly clawed against her raw skin as she threw her arms up and screamed at the boy in desperation. Her voice soon grew hoarse and ragged from screaming and she weakly gazed up at the boy she loved at his spot on the bridge. Blue eyes Met Amber eyes.

"Ikuto," she shrieked over the thunder as a wave crashed into her body and sent her spiraling underneath the waves into a dark vortex.

The blue haired boy could only stare in shock as the love of his life disappeared in the sea forever…

* * *

**6 YEARS LATER**

"Ikuto."

The navy haired boy stared blankly up at his sister as the thorns of the roses pierced his skin. He winced as blood oozed from the puncture holes, but he let the blood slide down his skin. He was going to live the pain he felt, everyday pain, because his pain would never amount to the pain the love of his life went through when she was swallowed up by the sea.

"Ikuto! Damnit, stop spacing out," Utau hissed as she snatched the roses out of his grip and whacked him over the head.

"What the hell do you want," Ikuto growled as he narrowed his eyes at his sister. Utau jumped in shock, but then narrowed her violet eyes back at him. "Well, Mr. Asswipe, I was going to ask my brother if he wanted to come to my marriage to Kuukai. Could you give him the memo when he gets back?" Ikuto blushed in embarrassment and mumbled an apology.

"Sorry. It's just...-"

"It's been six years, huh?"

Ikuto whirled around to see Kuukai staring at the window pensively. "Six years... since Hinamori-," Kuukai began to say, but a hand enclosing around his throat prevented him from finishing his sentence.

"Don't you finish that sentence," Ikuto growled menacingly as Utau rushed up to her brother and tugged at his arm. "Don't you even think about bringing her up in front of me so nonchalantly, you insignificant worm."

"Get off! Let go, Ikuto! You're choking him- HE CAN'T BREATHE, DAMNIT! LET GO," Utau shrieked in horror as Ikuto tightened his grip on Kuukai.

THUMP

Kuukai slid to the floor, gasping for breath as Utau grabbed his arm and patted his back lovingly. He shook in horror, lightly touching the bruises that were beginning to form in finger-like shapes on his neck. He glanced up and flinched away from Ikuto as the blue haired boy glowered down on him.

"... I'm going out," Ikuto muttered as he ripped his coat off the coat hanger and dashed out the door.

Utau could only watch with a broken heart as her dear older brother left behind those that loved him again.

"Come back to me, Ikuto," she cried as she collapsed in her fiancee's arms and bawled.

* * *

The sound of footsteps pounding on wood filled Ikuto's ears as he raced across the bridge, his mind set on one specific place.

'Amu.'

She couldn't be gone. She wasn't gone. He would have known if she were gone!

'Amu.'

Finally, Ikuto collapsed against the railing where he had found Amu about to jump into the raging sea.

**'Why?'**

He could practically imagine her saying that to him as she sat on the railing, a mysterious light in her eyes. "Why," she asked that night. Ikuto sighed sadly. He never told her why, because she was taken away from him jusst before he was going to confess.

"Because," he muttered as he climbed onto the railing. "Because I love you, Amu."

The wind blew lightly against his hair as he gazed into the sea. It was calm, unlike the night Amu died. Now it looked so peaceful when before, it had loomed over like a monster and swallowed Ikuto's love.

"Why shouldn't I jump right now," Ikuto cursed as he leaned away from the railing. "It's not like I have anything to live for!"

A soft hand brushed against his hair and Ikuto winced.

"Don't jump... Ikuto."

Ikuto whirled around and saw... HER. She looked the same, yet different. Her pretty pink hair was now at her back and her gold eyes no longer held child like innocence. She had the curves of a woman and her smile was more radiant than it ever was before.

"Amu," Ikuto asked. "Is this... real?"

The girl smiled softly and raised her hand to brush the navy bangs away from Ikuto's sparkiling blue eyes.

"You know," Amu whispered as she continued brushing back Ikuto's hair. "I finally found out what my Fear is."

Ikuto blinked in confusion as Amu's hand reached his chin and brushed against the navy stubble. "W-What," he stuttered as he reached out to touch Amu's hand, praying that this was not only a dream.

"My Fear," she continued as she stared deep into Ikuto's eyes. Tears brimmed the corners of her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Ikuto's neck and pulled him toward her in an embrace. "My only Fear, Ikuto, was the fear of losing you."

* * *

**Me: KYA! *fangirls***

**Amu: Aw! That was sooo sad! *tissue***

**Ikuto: *hides his tears like a man***

**Itachi: WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *eats a tub of icecream***

**Me: O_O Bitch! That's my icecream!**

**Naruto: REVIEW OR I WILL CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!**


End file.
